


超人得到了无数次的怒吼，一次他没有

by Robinnnnn



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 正义联盟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinnnnn/pseuds/Robinnnnn
Summary: 喜闻乐见的双向暗恋误会梗
Relationships: SB - Relationship, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	超人得到了无数次的怒吼，一次他没有

“滚出我的哥谭！”

在他们未曾相熟时，这是布鲁斯对他说的第一句话，也是最常说的一句。就像在星球日报佩里经常对他大吼：“稿子，肯特！”，在堪萨斯收割时玛莎说：“休息一会儿，克拉克。”

他作为克拉克时很少会有人这么跟他说话，高大的个子以及温和的性格让周围人对他保持礼貌的态度。那种刺耳，挑衅，还带着更深一层敌视意味的话，是基本听不到的，更别提当他套上那一身制服时，畏惧和向往是他感受到最多的东西。

或许一切的一切都始于那一晚，那句无礼的低吼，那一句“滚出我的哥谭！”黑暗骑士冲他摆出戒备的姿势，而他飘在半空中朝他露出一个微笑。这是他们第一次见面。

“滚出我的哥谭！”

当正义联盟成立后哥谭遭到袭击，这是超人和闪电侠赶到现场后听到的第一句话，依旧无礼且刺耳，简短而明了。没有理由，没有解释，布鲁斯站在一片废墟的战场上对赶来的他们表现得并不友好。

明明对象是他和闪电侠，但莫名，克拉克觉得那句话是对自己说的。在联盟成立前，这是超人每次在哥谭见到蝙蝠侠时听到的第一句话，暗藏威胁，却从未对他动过手。

只是到后来，这句无礼的威胁随着超人到来频率的增加变得更像是一种特殊的问好，他说：“晚上好，蝙蝠侠。”然后黑暗骑士就会回他一句：“滚出我的哥谭！”而通常在说完这句话后的十分钟后，他就会喝下超人带来的一杯热巧克力。如果当晚没有犯罪的踪迹，那么在蝙蝠侠享用热巧克力时他们还会聊天，克拉克向他讲述今天又飞到了世界的哪些地方，救下了哪些人。蝙蝠侠很少回应他，更多的时候只是一口一口喝着他带来的巧克力，专注地用眼神审查他的城市，但却在克拉克停下来时问一句“然后呢？“

他们的友谊来得奇怪，却让克拉克珍惜，能和黑暗骑士交上朋友并不是一件容易的事，因为对于许多的人来说，蝙蝠侠就像一个暗处的影子，他是专属于哥谭夜晚的传说。人们对他更多的是畏惧，是好奇。他们或许对他心怀崇拜，但绝不会像超人一样每晚端着一杯热巧克力微笑着说“晚上好。”

在整个联盟中，超人对待蝙蝠侠是特殊的。这是整个联盟都清楚的事，世界最佳搭档间的友谊总是更加深厚，所以他们对于这两人之间甚至称得上是亲热的相处方式并没有表现出太大的反应。

克拉克也这么想，他们对彼此而言都是不同的，超人自信他们间的友谊胜过一切，而这种自信一直持续到露易丝向身为超人的他告白，同一时刻，戴安娜明确地表露出对布鲁斯的好感。

自己在不安，克拉克清楚这点，但他在不安些什么？他拒绝了自己暗恋近两年的露易丝，却在布鲁斯以蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠身份不符为理由回绝戴安娜时感到了平静。克拉克预料到了什么，又不敢确定。

那天晚上，当布鲁斯刚要接过克拉克递过来的热巧克力时后者突然发问道：“你为什么拒绝戴安娜，你们之间的身份差距绝不是真正的原因。”

或许是有点突兀，布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼。

“你应该先解释你为什么拒绝露易丝，克拉克。”

说完这句话后布鲁斯转身从楼顶跃下，再次重复了那句熟悉的问好，而且加上了称谓：“滚出我的哥谭，氪星人。”然后消失在黑暗里。留下克拉克端着那杯除了第一次外都进了布鲁斯肚子的热巧克力，一脸不知所措地站在顶楼。

那天之后他们依旧维持着从前的相处方式，好似那一夜根本不存在。但克拉克知道，露易丝和戴安娜的事已经成了他和布鲁斯间一个不能提起的禁忌，就像一个开关，打开后他们之间就有什么会改变。

我大概是喜欢布鲁斯的，克拉克想。他也终于愿意承认他以前所有的所作所为都只是为了赢得蝙蝠侠的欢心，而不是友谊。

克拉克不知道这种喜欢会对他和布鲁斯间的关系产生怎样的影响，这和当初喜欢露易丝时是完全不同的感觉。他开始在意和布鲁斯说话的每一个人，听他们在说些什么；关注每一个试图减少与蝙蝠侠距离的人，并带着微笑不着痕迹地将他们隔开。

克拉克不知道布鲁斯是否看出了什么，也不知道布鲁斯会不会已经发觉他态度的改变，他试图在布鲁斯还浑然不觉的时候一步步拉近两人的距离，去试探黑暗骑士的态度，又不想在一切暴露后显得太过难看。他觉得自己能够控制住自己。

至少在一开始克拉克还是还是这样认为的。可是随着时间的推进，这种情感渐渐开始膨胀，渐渐变得不可控起来。克拉克开始渴望他们肌肤的接触，渴望体液的交换，渴望更近一步。

这种与日俱增的欲望压得他喘不过气来。他竭力收敛自己的念头，但在每一次和布鲁斯的独处时它又冒出来，如同附骨之疽，一点点蚕食着他的内心。克拉克想接近自己一直渴望的东西，它们在他内心酝酿了太久，叫喊着它们的欲望，并试图操控他。我愿意付出一切，超人想，只要能让他属于我。

克拉克喜欢布鲁斯作为布鲁西时在酒会上抛给小记者的戏谑的眼神，也喜欢当他看穿自己心思一闪而过的得意。暗恋是一件痛苦的事，尤其当暗恋对象是你最好最亲近的朋友时。你得时刻控制着你们间的距离，在亲密的接触后又装成若无其事的样子；做什么都要再三揣摩，不管内心如何叫嚣着再进一步都只能停在原地。这是一种折磨。

克拉克确定没有人比自己更加清楚布鲁斯身上每一块肌肉的分布构造，每一根骨头的轮廓，X射线总是在这种时候发挥它的作用。他知道这使自己听起来像个变态，但他却无法控制。或许他还该庆幸布鲁斯没有将铅掺进全身的铠甲。这原本是为了表示对克拉克信任的行为此刻却成了他变态行径最好的帮凶。他眼中的布鲁斯是赤裸的，不着寸缕，当他们在谈笑时，当他们开会时，这是克拉克的专利，只属于他。

大概因为他们世界最佳搭档的称呼，瞭望塔的值班总是他们二人一组。这对克拉克来说是一种优待，又更像是一种酷刑，不需要呼吸的氪星人第一次知道了窒息是种怎样的感觉。就像生吞了一块氪石，他的喉管他的胃他的心脏都在收缩，在颤抖，在被什么猛烈地撞击。

他祈求布鲁斯能够保持安静，又希望他开口说点什么，什么都好，只要别让他陷入这样的局面之中。我会死的，克拉克想，如果他再不开口我就会死，布鲁斯，拜托了，随便说点什么。或许由他来开这个头会更好，超人想，毕竟他一直是两人间较主动的那一方。但克拉克无法开口，他甚至无法发出声音，他所有的力量都用在了压抑自己身上，他的喉管已被堵塞。

仿佛是为了响应他的乞求，下一刻，一句“超人”从布鲁斯的嘴里冒出。

塞子碎裂了，有什么东西在他心脏中流过，随即遍布全身。克拉克知道自己得回应布鲁斯，他应该带着如往常一般的微笑询问“怎么了，布鲁斯？”可现在他该死的口干舌燥，那股热流已经变成了火，焚烧着他身体的每一个部位。

“我们应该谈谈。”

布鲁斯背对着克拉克说道。他不知道自己在那个氪星人眼中与赤裸无异，不知道那个克拉克的视线正抚摸着他颈部的线条，并沿着背沟一点点往下，不知道他正极力压制着亲吻他的冲动，更不知道他最好的朋友最大的愿望，是将他压在身下变成自己所有。

“是的，我们应该谈谈，布鲁斯。”

克拉克克制着自己，用略显干涩的声音说道。布鲁斯想和他谈什么？他知道了什么吗？他发现了什么吗？他打算谈自己最近变得怪异的行为吗？超人竭力平复着自己内心的波浪，对着蝙蝠侠的背影挤出一个微笑。

“谈一谈戴安娜和露易丝的事。”

布鲁斯转过来了，他抬头对上克拉克的眼睛，眼中是一如既往的平静。拉奥啊，他发现什么了吗？克拉克用笑容掩盖自己的不安，等待着布鲁斯开口。

“你想谈这个？”

蝙蝠侠用一种平静的语气问道，又转过了身继续盯着屏幕上的监控。克拉克松了口气，他真的太害怕布鲁斯从他脸上看出什么来了，他无法在那双眼睛的注视下撒谎。

“是你想谈，布鲁斯。而且我们也确实需要谈谈这个。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿。克拉克不确定他是否起了疑心，蝙蝠侠总是擅长于看穿其他人妄图隐藏的东西，克拉克已经尽量装得若无其事了，他害怕布鲁斯指出他的异常，他无法用其他理由来解释自己怪异的行为。

甚至，克拉克甚至怀疑布鲁斯知道一切，他知道自己拒绝露易丝的原因，知道自己正疯狂的迷恋于他，知道他每天的铠甲都被X射线穿透，他甚至知道超人对他的那些龌蹉心思。

“联盟成员间的恋爱会影响工作。”

“什么？”

克拉克被突如其来的一句话砸得愣神，过了好一会儿才反应过来。

“你在解释你拒绝戴安娜的真正原因？”

“嗯。”

布鲁斯看起来很平静，他只是静静地坐在屏幕前的椅子上专心地盯着监控画面。如果戴安娜知道自己被这样的理由拒绝会不会恼羞成怒？克拉克不知道，只是蝙蝠侠的那句话就像一把氪石刀，贯穿了他的胸膛，让伤口周围的细胞都开始尖叫嘶吼。他也是联盟的一员，他的暗恋甚至还没暴露在阳光下就已经被掐熄。

“你呢？”

“……我？”

“你暗恋露易丝暗恋了两年，你曾经无数次地在我面前提及那位女记者。可是当她终于向你告白的时候你却拒绝了。该你了，克拉克。”

是啊，他为什么要拒绝露易丝？克拉克忍耐着胸口传来的疼痛。他曾渴望那一切的发生，渴望那些臆想变为现实，渴望有个人能一直陪在自己身边。露易丝深爱着超人，他一直清楚这点，她爱的是超人，而不是克拉克。他很清楚爱情从来都不是对等的，可是他在意的只是爱情本身，他只是希望有人能把超人和克拉克划上等号。

而且……当露易丝的“I love you”传入耳中时，他脑子中第一个冒出来的却是一个伫立在黑暗中的身影。

“克拉克！”

一只手突然搭上了他的肩膀，蝙蝠侠正站在他面前，一脸担忧地看着他。克拉克被吓得退后两步，看着布鲁斯不解地望向他。

“我……没事。”

克拉克勉强挤出一个微笑道。

“你现在的表情看上去是天塌了一样，小镇男孩。”

布鲁斯挑挑眉，带着戏谑说出了这句话。

“我只是……”我可以告诉你我爱你吗？“觉得当时拒绝露易丝的决定太草率了。”

克拉克看着布鲁斯僵在了原地，然后一甩披风回到了座位上。用冷漠的声音道。

“那就告诉她，超人。告诉她，你后悔了。告诉她，超人需要她。”

克拉克清晰地感受到了布鲁斯态度的改变，他在重新将自己裹进壳里，他在变成最开始的那个蝙蝠侠。他知道有什么东西变了，但他无力挽回。因为布鲁斯已经拒绝了他。

“……布鲁斯……”

克拉克看着布鲁斯的背影，忍不住开口。后者却生硬地打断了他，指着屏幕上的一个地方道。

“瞭望塔的发动仓出了小问题，我去看看。”

“布鲁斯，我……”

“你留在在这里。”

蝙蝠侠不容反驳地道。

“你在这儿盯着电脑，超人，这里需要人来看守，有什么情况就通知我，我去看看发动仓。”

克拉克想拦住布鲁斯，想告诉他一切，想亲吻他，爱抚他，想将他抱在怀里，想贴着他的耳朵说爱，可是最终他也只是看着布鲁斯走出监控室，黑色的披风在他身后扬起，克拉克从中读出了拒绝的意味。

在那之后整个晚上克拉克都没有看见布鲁斯，他用超级听力关注着那边的动静，随着布鲁斯心脏跳动的节奏敲击着座位的扶手。他能听到他的呼吸，听到他血液在血管流动，但他听不到布鲁斯的声音，他一整个晚上都没有再说过一个字。

第二天一早布鲁斯就以管理集团为借口离开了瞭望塔，他甚至没有向超人道别。克拉克站在一个隐蔽的角落，看着布鲁斯一步步离开，他没有回头。

克拉克希望布鲁斯没有从他过度的反应中察觉到什么，但那并不代表他能够接受布鲁斯在值班表上故意将他们分开，之前是一回事，现在却是另一回事。克拉克知道自己已经承认了失败，但还没有接受它。

一切都在变化，一切都与以前不同的。当他擅自闯到正在夜巡的义警面前时，他没有接下那杯热巧克力，也没有再说“滚出我的哥谭！”他只是沉默地站在那里，用不带任何感情色彩的眼神注视着他，然后转身消失在黑暗里。

他甚至不再称呼克拉克的名字，不再叫克拉克或是卡尔，那些带着调侃意味的“童子军”“小镇男孩”“小记者”都变成了一句僵硬的超人。甚至在除了必要的交流外布鲁斯甚至没再跟他说过任何一句多余的话。

联盟中的其他人也发现世界最佳搭档的不对劲，询问蝙蝠侠，他只是冷漠地说道：“我保证这只是暂时性的，问题出在我身上，我可以自己解决。”

询问克拉克时，他就只是沉默，什么都不回答，最后摇摇头叹了口气，说了声抱歉。

联盟的其他人气到不行，求助于火星人，他却只是用奇怪的眼神看了那两人一眼，说了一句让他们自己解决。

克拉克有足够的理由相信布鲁斯已经知道了一切，蝙蝠侠的疏远和沉默已经说明了很多事情。其实他大可否认很多事情——否认自己对他的渴望，继续用友谊来掩饰的一切；否认在哥谭见到他时的疏离，像最开始一样死缠烂打；否认那天晚上，当他听到那句话时心碎的感觉。

他已经不是那些为了爱情整天死去活来的年轻人了，他也不相信弗兰切斯曾说过的那句“爱，让每一个被爱的人无可豁免地也要去爱”，他很清楚现实的残酷，不是每一段爱情都会有一个完美的结局。

他曾经尽力将布鲁斯留在他的视线范围之内，将他圈入自己的领地，将他与任何试图不动声色接近他的人隔离。他可以不在意他做什么，在哪里，只要他一直待在他的领地里不离开，也不变成另一个模样。

可是最后他失败了，他没想到原来布鲁斯的随便一句话就能让他这么痛苦，也没想到自己的心思会让他们之间变得如此糟糕。但即使是这样克拉克却还是不能停止喜欢他，不能遏制地想见他，为了他神魂颠倒。

他能注意到布鲁斯在躲着他，他减少着他们所有的见面机会。你能体会我的感受吗，布鲁斯？我在劝说自己放弃，却无法放弃，或许我该试试离开地球一段时间，这会让你好受点儿吗？看不见我，你会开心点吗？是什么隔开了我们，难道就因为我爱你就至于让你做到如此地步吗？

或许他真的该去进行一次星际旅行。

克拉克通过孤独堡垒里的AI找到了一颗遥远的行星，那曾是一颗氪星的殖民星球，上面或许会有残留的遗迹和氪星科技。作为氪星最后的后裔，这将是个不可拒绝的理由。

“你确定吗，蓝大个？这颗行星非常遥远，即使是以你的速度也需要不少的时间，而且途中还有几个星球正在开战，你会受到波及。”

在得知超人打算离开一段时间的消息后处在另一个星系的绿灯侠联络了他。

“刚好我就在那附近，如果你有什么需要的话可以直接告诉我，我可以帮你。”

“谢谢，不用了，绿灯。”

克拉克露出一个有点苦涩的微笑。

“我自己去就行了，我需要一段安静的旅程。”

已经从联盟其他成员那儿得知世界最佳搭档近乎散伙消息的绿灯侠陷入了沉默，最后只是叹了口气，挠挠头抱怨道。

“你和蝙蝠到底是怎么回事？你们不是公认的最佳搭档？怎么搞成现在这样的的？”

“和布鲁斯无关，这次是我的错……大概我离开后他就能恢复正常吧。”

克拉克低头摩挲着手里的马克杯，那是布鲁斯在联盟刚成立时送他的礼物，杯壁外部是他和蝙蝠侠的标志。

“我得提醒你一声，蓝大个，那星球附近的磁场对飞行能力具有干扰作用，你的行动会受到影响。如果你打算亲自前往，前前后后差不多得花去半年的时间。如果你后悔了就跟我说一声，我不受影响，行动上也比你方便，耽误不了多少时间。好了，我这有点情况，先挂了，你自己再想想。”

克拉克看着已经变黑的屏幕，犹豫了一下，拨通了布鲁斯的电话。当熟悉的铃声响起时，克拉克又手忙脚乱地打算关闭。谁料在下一刻铃声就停止了，话筒里传来了他熟悉的呼吸声。

克拉克沉默了。这段时间中他从来都没有拨打过布鲁斯的电话，他害怕接通后听到的只是已经提醒他被拉黑的人工电子音，也害怕去面对现在的蝙蝠侠。

“……如果没什么事的话我就挂了。”

“布鲁斯！”

克拉克突然涌上一股勇气，一个想法在他的脑中渐渐成形。反正现在的情况已经够糟了，他想，还会有什么比这还糟糕吗？马上就可以离开地球的想法蛊惑着克拉克，尽管布鲁斯已经猜到了一切，但他还是想亲口跟他说一句我爱你，然后用超级速度偷一个吻，反正在那之后他有足足半年的时间来消化布鲁斯那一刻的表情变化。

“我们能见个面吗，布鲁斯，你知道的，我得去外太空一趟，我想走之前和你见一面。”

克拉克的语气轻快，他已经把一切都抛到了脑后。去他的疏远，去他的拒绝，他想见到布鲁斯，就现在，就下一秒。

“如果你能在我挂断电话前出现在我面前。”

“好！”

克拉克简直要控制不住自己的笑容了，心跳声很快让克拉克确定了布鲁斯的位置，凭着超级速度在下一秒前赶到了玻璃房子前。

电话还没挂断，里面传来布鲁斯平稳的呼吸声。当克拉克在半空中停住时，他看到了布鲁斯。他和他站在同一个高度上，穿着浴袍，举着手机放在耳边，他们隔着玻璃对视，克拉克冲他露出一个大大的笑容。

布鲁斯耸耸肩，打开了房间的窗户。

“布鲁斯！”

克拉克给了他一个拥抱。在他碰到那具身体的一瞬间，一种熟悉的感觉席卷了他。那些他以为已经被藏好的感情在这一刻炸开，布鲁斯的味道包裹着他，他正在自己的怀中。

“放松点，小镇男孩。我可没有你这么大的儿子。”

布鲁斯嘴上这么睡着，却也伸手环住了克拉克的后背，捏紧拳头克制自己的颤抖。

“我只是，有点高兴。布鲁斯，拉奥啊，我们已经有近一个月没见过了。”

克拉克不想放手，他想就这样把布鲁斯抱起来，抵在墙上，给他一个夹杂着铁锈味的亲吻。但现在还不是时候，现在不可以。于是他放开了布鲁斯，任他站在原地冲自己挑眉。

克拉克站在外面照进来的阳光里，红色的披风被流通的空气吹起，他微笑着道。

“我有件事想告诉你，布鲁斯………”

“等等，克拉克。”

布鲁斯打断了他，指了指楼下。

“我已经通知阿尔弗雷德准备午餐了，不管你有什么事，吃完午餐再谈。阿尔弗雷德不会高兴我因为其他事情耽误午餐时间。”

克拉克看着布鲁斯抱着双臂，好整以暇地看着他。他好像肯定超人一定会跟上来似的，直接转身向楼下走去。留下一个正与自己叫嚣着的欲望作斗争的克拉克。

如果布鲁斯能够回头看到克拉克现在的眼神，他一定会被吓到。那是饱含着深情的克制，在痛苦中挣扎，在为自己求而不得的爱情做出最后的反抗。克拉克知道，布鲁斯也知道，在这次见面后超人就将离开这颗蓝色的星球，耗上六个月的时间待在宇宙里，搜寻一颗已经荒废的殖民星。时间和空间都将隔开他们，将他们带走。

阿尔弗雷德煎了牛排，配通心粉和西兰花。从小的饮食习惯让布鲁斯在吃饭时保持着绝对的安静，克拉克则在等待布鲁斯开口。一时间，餐桌上只能听见牛肉被切开的声音，金属餐具与盘子相碰的响声。

那一天的情景克拉克从未忘记过，时隔一个月的相见，最后只是在同一张桌子上一起享用了午餐。布鲁斯没有发生什么变化，他什么也没有说，他们之间融洽得像是这一个月的隔阂从不曾存在过。克拉克发疯般的想靠近他，想触碰他，水乳交融，又发疯般地制住自己，他们是朋友，他们只是朋友，再等一会，再等一会儿。

用完餐后老管家收走了盘子，布鲁斯挥手示意克拉克起身跟上他。他们径直上了楼，来到了布鲁斯的书房。他点了点沙发让克拉克坐下，自己也靠在了沙发的靠背上。

“你要去外太空？”

布鲁斯首先打破了沉默，将克拉克从自己的世界里拉出。克拉克点点头。

“为什么不让绿灯侠去？作为联盟主席你长时间的离开可能会影响联盟的正常运行。”

“我相信你，布鲁斯。”

超人对蝙蝠侠露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“你比我更适合成为一个管理者，你能做得比我更好。更何况还有联盟中的其他人，我相信你，也相信你们，而且如果真的有什么突发事件你们可以联系我，我会用最快的速度赶到你们身边。”

布鲁斯陷入了沉默，克拉克则紧张起来。难道是自己有什么地方说错了吗？还是布鲁斯已经猜到他这次来见他的真正目的？他抬起头，直视布鲁斯的眼睛。

“布鲁斯，你希望我去吗？”

克拉克不知道自己问了些什么，他只是想，只要他开口，他开口说别走，说留下来，那他就冲上去给他一个拥抱，给他一个吻，告诉他自己不会走，不会离开。克拉克知道自己现在的眼里一定什么都藏不住，可是谁还会去在意呢，谁会在离别前在意这些呢？他期待着布鲁斯开口，他期待着布鲁斯的回应。

“……露易丝知道你要离开吗？”

这和露易丝有什么关系？克拉克皱着眉回答：“她是我的的同事，我请假的时候她也在场。”

“你该提前通知她一声，克拉克，还是说你打算将一个童子军的精神贯彻到底？”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克看着他有些不解，“我只是想问问你这段时间为什么要故意疏远我。”

克拉克可以肯定布鲁斯僵在了原地，他的X视线观察到他的肌肉突然绷紧，脚也不自在地放了下来。

“那是我的错，”布鲁斯的声音有些暗哑，后又抬头对他挑挑眉，用略高的调子继续道：“如你所见，我已经调整好了，你可以放心地离开了，超人。”

不等克拉克继续说点什么，布鲁斯就直接下了逐客令。“半个小时后我还有一个会议，你该离开了，克拉克。”说完后他起身离开了房间。

“什么？不，布鲁斯，你得听我解释。”克拉克慌忙地从沙发上站起追过去。他不能再放任他们的关系这样恶化下去了，他无法像黑暗骑士那般在不动声色间伪装成若无其事的样子，克拉克非常在意这一点，他甚至不能做到在布鲁斯的注视下有所隐瞒。

布鲁斯回身用一种甚至可以用冷淡来形容的眼神看着他，“滚出我的哥谭，克拉克。”

“我很抱歉布鲁斯，为我接下来要做的这件事。”超人仿佛是在宣告着什么，他从地上升起，飞到半空注视着布鲁斯，看着他面露诧异，瞳孔收缩。克拉克知道他的行为将成为改变他们间关系的一个节点，这将使他们间的那块镜子彻底碎裂。

克拉克无法预测布鲁斯的反应，就像超人无法干涉蝙蝠侠的决定。他们曾在夜晚的哥谭交谈，夜色静默；也曾并肩作战，互相掩护；背抵着背，在战斗的空隙相互调侃。他们倾听对方的心跳和呼吸，他们亲密无间，他们对彼此交心，为他们的友谊。

或许这之后他们也将见面，只是沉默中的对视，看风霜染上彼此的鬓角，看对方各自投入家庭的怀抱。他们还会拥有友谊，在插肩而过时的一句嗨，在克拉克出现在哥谭时的一句怒吼，还会在节日时一起喝酒，笑谈过去往事。他们只是不再拥有彼此，只是终将在友谊的门前止步。这是最后一次，最后一次也是第一次的触碰，而后退回原地，在路过时点头示意。

克拉克的唇贴上了蝙蝠侠的。他能感受到对方身体的僵硬，不知所措。

他幻想过很多次蝙蝠侠嘴唇的味道。在他品尝热巧克力时，在他思考问题抿唇时，在他朝自己露出微笑时。那会是一个冷冽的，带着巧克力香甜味道的吻，如果对方挣扎还将带上血腥味。可是布鲁斯的吻是柔软的，温热而湿润。就像克拉克曾在堪萨斯烤过的苹果派，那不是黑暗骑士的味道，那是他的布鲁斯的味道。

“我曾经因为很多事情后悔，写稿子时忘了准备材料，飞得不够快来不及救助那些人类，堪萨斯的龙卷风中我失去的父亲。所以，布鲁斯，听我说。或许这很突兀，也可能你会生气，但我这次不想后悔。”克拉克埋在布鲁斯的颈间，而后抬头与他对视。

“即使是超人也无法改变已经发生的事情，但我可以改变还未发生的事情，我有权去改变它，有权加上自己的私心去做出改变。布鲁斯……我爱你，从我自己还未察觉的时候开始。我很抱歉没法继续将这些话藏在心里，只是我即将离开，我不想留下遗憾。而你，布鲁斯，你是我唯一的未来。”

布鲁斯很少会露出这么失态的表情，克拉克笑了笑，在他的唇上轻轻碰了一下，转身向窗外飞去。只是在下一刻他的披风被人拽住，克拉克回头，看到了一个脸上带着无措的蝙蝠侠。

“等、等一下，克拉克……你……再说一遍，把最后一句话，再说一遍。”

布鲁斯脸上的表情变得坚定，他注视着这位人间之神，缓缓开口。克拉克看着那双蓝色的眼睛，一字一句地开口。

“而你，布鲁斯，你是我唯一的未来。”

克拉克很难描述在那一瞬间发生了什么，只是他被从空中拉下，与一双柔软湿润的嘴唇撞在一起。这个吻和他想象中的一样激烈，一样带有铁锈的味道，夹杂着冷冽和巧克力的甜香。他抱住布鲁斯，加深了这个吻。

事后两人气喘吁吁地分开，布鲁斯在离开时狠狠地咬了一口克拉克的唇瓣，而后扯着他的领子，刻意凑到他耳边质问：“后悔没答应露易丝的告白，嗯？”

“抱歉，布鲁斯。”超人笑容满面地将布鲁斯拥在怀中，“我只是害怕你会拒绝。”随即又反击道：“而且你说你拒绝戴安娜因为不想和联盟成员恋爱！”

“别告诉我当时你就是因为这个才改口的。”布鲁斯带着不可思议的表情，眉毛一边扬起一边压低，“我们他妈的到底在干些什么！”

“显而易见，我们就因为这样的蠢原因差点错过彼此。”克拉克略带无奈地耸耸肩，低头在布鲁斯的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

“那就别耽误时间，还是说你想在这里继续？”布鲁斯用一种挑衅语气冲他扬了扬下巴，“二楼楼梯口左转第二个房间，我的卧室，去哪儿。”

他们的上下问题在一个眼神间解决，布鲁斯主动靠上床头，向克拉克伸出手，“需要我教你吗，童子军？”

“不，布鲁斯。”克拉克将身体卡进男人的双腿间，“我自己能行。”

布鲁斯看了克拉克一会儿，主动将手环上了他的脖子，微笑着说：“你可以先搞垮我，小镇男孩，然后成为这次性事的支配者。”

“或者——”布鲁斯将尖利的犬牙抵在氪星人颈部的动脉上，一只手顺着他的背部线条往下，隔着制服开始抚摸他腿间的凸起，“由我来支配你。”

“试试看，蝙蝠侠，看看谁才是最后的赢家。”克拉克压低了声音，啃咬着布鲁斯的喉结，听他发出要害被人制住时的细碎呻吟。他拉开了那件松松垮垮的浴袍，吻上对方已经挺立的胸前两点。“我可是超人。”

一声轻笑，克拉克感觉一阵大力掀翻了他，他们之间掉换了位置。他条件反射地起身要去拉扯他身上的黑暗骑士，布鲁斯却突然低头与他的唇齿相接，小镇男孩被富有技巧和经验的舌头逼得节节败退，看着那个男人扒下自己的制服，露出一个得意的笑容，“别忘了你的对手是蝙蝠侠。”

他们间的交锋短暂而色情，激起了各自的战斗欲。克拉克按住布鲁斯的后脑，凶狠地啃上了他那张还带着笑意的嘴唇。布鲁斯象征性地挣扎了几下，就沉溺在了这个深入的吻中。

克拉克的手绕到布鲁斯腰间，解开了那个白色的绳结，将浴袍扯下丢到一边。布鲁斯也不甘示弱，拍拍克拉克的背心示意他抬高自己的身体。超人抱着蝙蝠侠在空中吻得难舍难分，蓝色的制服被一寸寸拉下他的身体，就像在卸下光明之子的光环。当他们分开时两人已经赤诚相见。

他们早就勃起了，就在第一个吻的时候。克拉克挺腰用自己的那根去蹭另一根，满意地看到那根东西弹了两下后露出个微笑，“你好啊，蝙蝠。”

布鲁斯用奇怪的眼神扫视了他一眼，傲慢地抬起下巴，“让我假设你已经成年了，氪星人。”他一口咬在克拉克的锁骨上，“操我，或者换我来。”

“你会后悔的，布鲁斯。”克拉克用沙哑的声音回道，环着对方的手臂一点点收紧，任他在自己身上啃咬亲吻。

“蝙蝠侠从不后悔。”

下一秒，布鲁斯被狠狠捏住后颈按在床上，尖锐的牙齿咬破了他背部的皮肤，红色的血流出，疼得他一抖。

“嘶——你在发疯吗，克拉克！”他发出了低吼，开始挣扎，一只手抬起了他的头，氪星舌头乘虚而入堵住了布鲁斯即将脱口而出的脏话，并缠着他的一起扭动。

一只手顺着背部缓缓向下，停在那个紧闭着的地方，并开始试图进入。

布鲁斯的挣扎更加激烈的了，他甚至尝试着去咬那条外来的舌头，“润滑！童子军！你打算硬来吗？”直到布鲁斯吼出这句话后克拉克僵在了原地，他收回手指，在布鲁斯唇上轻轻一吻，“抱歉，我不大清楚男人之间怎么……额，做爱。”

“床头的抽屉里——这就是你所谓的不用教？”布鲁斯黑着脸爬起来，按着克拉克的肩膀和他接吻，“你还有一次机会，否则就换我操你。”

或许氪星人的超级大脑只在做爱的时候有用，被三只手指进出着的布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想，在克拉克再次压上前列腺时猛地一抖。否则他怎么这么快就掌握了诀窍？用三根手指就将他操得死去活来。

当克拉克抽出自己的手指，试图将那根炙热的东西一点点挤进布鲁斯后面那个洞时，他注意到蝙蝠侠在发抖。

“操！”布鲁斯双眼紧闭，咬牙抑制着因疼痛而产生的呻吟。

“说点什么，布鲁斯，别将太多注意集中在疼痛上，这会让你好受点。”克拉克这样说道，同事将自己的下体一寸寸镶进那个温暖的所在。

布鲁斯发出嗬嗬的吸气声，并在克拉克试图将整根阴茎沉进来时拉住了他的头发。光明之子用手抚慰着蝙蝠侠已经软下来的欲望，等待着布鲁斯适应自己不似常人的尺寸。

“……动，克拉克，操我！”在经过几次深呼吸后布鲁斯勉强习惯了这种整个身体都被撑开的感觉，扭腰示意自己身上的那个人动作。

氪星人的优势在这个时候被体现出来，克拉克开始大开大合地动作，越来越快，最后变成了整根抽出，然后猛地顶回去。大概是超级大脑的原因，在克拉克撞进他深处的第一次时，他的前列腺就像暴露在了空气中一般。

布鲁斯甚至无法在那样激烈的抽查中完整地说出一句话来，叫一句克拉克都差点咬到舌头。

当布鲁斯第二次高潮的时候克拉克才释放在他的体内，他并不急着拔出自己的阴茎，只是从背后抱住还在喘气的男人，将头埋在他与枕头的交界处，轻嗅他发间的气息。

“你差点把我操到床板里，小镇男孩。”当布鲁斯从高潮的刺激中回过神开始，他转过身用带着调笑意味的表情看着他。

克拉克将吻印在布鲁斯脸上的每一寸，舔去眼角因为刺激泛出的生理性眼泪，“抱歉，布鲁斯。”他微笑着说。

哦，得了吧，干完了才说这个。布鲁斯翻了个白眼，翻身用背部来面对他。

“克拉克。”

“嗯？”

“欢迎来到哥谭。”

END


End file.
